The Monster at Forks High
by MissA540
Summary: Bella learns that some girls that she really doesn't like are coming here! These mean girls are going after Edward! Hilarity ensues. Will the girls get what they ask for? And will Edward freak out at some of the antics the girls use to attract him? Funny.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little story that I thought would be fun to do. Some of Bella's old classmates come to Forks, but these classmates are ones that Bella did not like. They try to steal Edward away from her, and hilarity ensues.**

**I do not own Twilight, even when I wish upon a wishing star.**

BPOV

Another Monday morning.

Another day with Edward.

I used to hate Monday mornings, but now I actually like them!

It means that I can spend more time with Edward without Charlie watching.

As Edward opened up the door to the Volvo for me, I heard a voice calling my name.

"Bella, Bella!" I sighed and turned around to meet the eyes of Jessica Stanley.

"What is it, Jess?" I asked her, wondering what kind of gossip she has now.

"Some new students are coming here! And that is not all. They are coming from Phoenix too! You might know them!" She told me.

I felt some dread in the pit of my stomach.

"What do you mean? What are their names?" I asked. I felt Edwards hand in mine and took comfort.

Some of the girls at Phoenix were not very nice. Especially the Queen Bees, Jamie Catterman and Tricia Potiuce.

"Their names are Jamie Catterman and Tricia Potiuce!" Jessica said.

I mentally groaned.

"Jess? Those girls I did know. You should not get to know them. They are sluts, and will try to get more popular then anybody has ever been here. They are just not nice people at all, so I suggest that you stay away from them." I told her.

Her eyes widened.

"Okay Bella, I'm glad you told me that. I know that you wouldn't usually say something like that, so I think that these girls are really bad. Thank you!" She ran off.

I turned to Edward and he looked at me with knowing eyes.

"You really don't like these girls, don't you?" He asked me.

"No, I don't." I told him. "They are sluts, they throw themselves at anyone that has a Y chromosome, and they are really mean to girls, unless they like their boyfriends. Then they steal the boyfriends of the girls. You are the only Cullen that can be under attack as Jasper and Emmett already 'graduated,' so you need to be especially careful."

He looked at me with wide eyes after my little rant.

"I will take your advice to heart, dear," He promised me.

"Good," I said. "Jessica said that they will come tomorrow. What rumors do you think she will have cooked up by then?"

"I can hear some of them now, and they are not pretty," He assured me.

I smiled and went walking towards English with him.

Tomorrows going to be a very big day.

**Did you like it? If so, review! Also, you should read some of my other stories. **

**Mike's Day: Mike, Eric, and Tyler try to get Bella! What they will do goes to the extremes when prom is coming up!**

**Four Years of Suffering: Edward never came back, and they both run into each other four years later. Can she still forgive him?**

**The Twilight Saga: The title says it. It is a parody of the Twilight Saga, so if you like randomness, read this!**

**Bullets: Series of One-Shots. First one, During twilight Charlie didn't bother taking the bullets out of his gun. Now what does he do in New Moon, when Edward leaves Bella?**

**Review! I have the next two chapters hostage, so you'd better review, or they will suffer.**

**Although they are kept in a very humane setting, they get pretzels and Ice Cream and such, you don't want to be responsible for that, do you? **


	2. The Arrival

**I don't own Twilight. I do however fortunately or unfortunately own Tricia and Jamie.**

BPOV

Today is the day when the girls are coming.

I still hope that they are the same, or else all the rumors that are going around are going to be false, and I will feel so guilty!

You never know though, they might be just as bad and then this would be justified.

Anybody else I wouldn't have told of their worse exploits, but these girls deserve it.

They tripped me in the halls, laughed at my clothes, called me a nerd, and told me that I wasn't beautiful.

Now, because of Edward, I believe that I am beautiful.

He is so beautiful, that I would have to be to catch up with him!

"Love?" Edward said, looking at me.

He is so sweet. He thinks that I've been quiet too much this week, and has been trying to make me feel better.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can bribe Mrs. Cope to say that aren't enrolled?" He asked.

You see? So sweet.

"No thanks." I told him. "As long as you do not pay any attention to them and treat me how you always do, I'm fine."

"Okay." He said.

"I love you." I told him, feeling it from the bottom of my heart.

"I love you too." He said back.

I entered the Trig classroom.

The only class I don't have with Edward.

I actually felt smug today.

I let Alice dress me up for once, and was wearing a Euro-chic look that she said would look wonderful on me.

Edward said it did but I didn't think so.

Anything this comfortable couldn't be that good-looking.

I opened up my book as the bell rang.

"Girls, even if you are new here, you are late." Mr. Varner said.

I looked up, as did most of the rest of the class.

There they were, in all their Queen _____ glory.

Jamie, overprocessed blond hair that was cut in a short short hair cut. Purple eyeshadow and much eyeliner and cover up made her look like a hooker from Paris.

Tricia, natural redhead and upturned nose that immediately made you think that she thinks that she is so much better than everyone else.

"So sorry," they said, looking bored.

"Let me sign your slips, and then you can go to the back. Patricia, you can sit in the corner, and Jameson, you sit next to Ms. Swan there." Mr. Varner droned.

At the sound of my name, both of their heads swiveled around and focused on me.

I met their gaze with an uninterested look and then dropped my gaze back to my book.

As they went down the aisle, I stretched and my boot peeked out from under the desk.

I heard them gasp when they saw it. I quickly rearranged it so that it was back under my desk.

I didn't really need the attention.

"Are those the new Prada boots?" I heard Tricia whisper the Jamie.

"They can't be. She can't afford it!" I heard Jamie answer, her voice high with surprise.

"Yes they are." I said, uninterested.

I looked back down at my book, and they stared at me with surprise.

"Yeah right, Swan. And I'm Lady GaGa!" Tricia laughed.

They went to their seats and I drew in a breath.

I was sweating, and I felt fear.

They still could scare me.

The bell rang about a half hour later and the two girls immediately left.

I unhurriedly packed up my books and walked out the door.

I wasn't really surprised at what I saw.

There was Edward at the lockers across the hall, looking terrified as Tricia and Jamie closed in, cornering him.

"Excuse me, ladies, I Have A Girlfriend!" I heard his musical tone say.

"We don't care," Jamie said, looking like she had just won the lottery. "She doesn't have to know."

"Yeah, we can share, can't we?" Tricia said with a fake looking pout.

"Actually, here she comes now. Excuse me ladies." He ran around them and came to me.

I threw my arms up around him and kissed him so fiercely that soon I was gasping for air.

"What? She got him? That is just not possible!" I heard a shriek behind me.

I looked and saw that they were staring at me dumbstruck.

I winked at them, whispered something to Edward, and he picked me up bridal style to go to lunch.

**Funny, Funny, right? REVIEW and read my other stories please!**

**Mike's Day: Mike, Eric, and Tyler try to get Bella! What they will do goes to the extremes when prom is coming up!**

**Four Years of Suffering: Edward never came back, and they both run into each other four years later. Can she still forgive him?**

**The Twilight Saga: The title says it. It is a parody of the Twilight Saga, so if you like randomness, read this!**

**Bullets: Series of One-Shots. First one, During twilight Charlie didn't bother taking the bullets out of his gun. Now what does he do in New Moon, when Edward leaves Bella?**


	3. Get it Handed to Them

**Hey, It's me again. (ducks when people start throwing rotten tomatoes on her.)**

**So sorry!**

**I told you before that I was sick, at least I did in my other stories.**

**I went through a technical surgical procedure and I was very woozy for a week or so. **

**And I have told you that I was sick, right?**

**Well, Stop complaining people!**

**I'm here now….**

**And we need a chappie, right?**

**So here it is!!**

**BTW…**

**This is the last chapter of this story, so send me some love please!!**

**Just some random POV from Jamie.**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

Jamie POV

I looked around the classroom.

I was so pretty.

No one else could see me as how pretty I am.

Daddy gave me boob jobs and lipo so that I could be happy.

Thank you daddy!!

But I noticed something weird about this school.

No one was looking at us!!

We were pretty, and they didn't pay any attention to us!!!

We heard that Bella Swan came here a couple months ago.

She is pretty, so much in fact that I am sort of afraid of her.

She could ruin my popularity!!

And speak of the devil, there she is now.

I saw her in beautiful clothes, definitely looking like designer brands.

Where did she get these?

Some of these aren't even in stores yet!

I went down the classroom row, and saw her rearrange her body so that her boot peeked out.

It was beautiful!!

It was the New Prada boots.

"Is that the new Prada boots?" I heard Tricia ask me.

I said something, just looking at her as she replied, uninterested.

She isn't scared of us anymore!!

That is not good.

We of course swept out of the room, seeing the most beautiful boy I have ever seen in my life, leaning across the hall.

Squee!

Really, he was like the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen in my entire life!

We should have babies, and we can be gorgeous together!

And then we can stay so gorgeous that we love each other and give the kids to rich people to babysit, and we can go to the Carribean for the rest of our lives!

ZOMG!

That is such a good idea.

I nodded at Tricia, and we beelined towards him.

"Ladies…" I heard him say, but I was just looking at his hotness.

"There she is!" I heard him say.

I saw him run towards….

Bella? Bella Swan?

I looked at her, as she sighed and started to kiss him.

He swept her up, bridal style, and went to lunch.

I can't believe it.

It must be some mistake!

I mean, she is pretty, I suppose.

But he was supposed to be with me!

Then we could be celebrities!

Bella POV

I sighed as Edward sat me down at the table.

"You really don't like these girls, do you?" Edward said.

I sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Don't be scared," he told me, looking into my eyes. "I will never let them near you. You don't have to be afraid anymore. And, you have a family of vampires to back you up!!"

He smiled at his last joke.

"God." Rosalie said, loathing in her voice.

I looked at her and saw that her glare was fixed across the lunchroom, towards a table that had Tricia and Jamie, staring at the six of us, longing, lust, anger, and more anger in their expressions.

"They are angry at me for being here, aren't they?" I sighed as I asked Edward.

He nodded, sadly. "They are also sort of confused. I read their thoughts earlier. There was a lot of space in those heads, and apparently one of them had their daddy buy them a new face. That is more than a little creepy, don't you think sweetheart? Bella?"

"Those b**ches!!"

I heard the sound, and turned around to surprisingly see Rosalie saying the words!!

"They are about to come over here, love." Edward said.

Rosalie smiled a wicked smile. "Let's give them something to talk about how about that girls?"

Alice and I smiled.

We took out husbands and fiancés and started to kiss them.

As my brain started to shrivel, as is the case often when Edward starts to kiss me, I heard a "What the hell?"

I smirked.

They must seem sooo surprised that not only are they not the hottest and most popular kids in school, but that the most beautiful girls are dating the most beautiful guys.

And of course they aren't popular because I told Jessica about them.

The last I heard, they both had herpes and Tricia was carrying a drug-addicts child.

Hah.

Hah.

I felt a boost of self confidence as I realized that Edward was mine.

He didn't want anybody else, just me.

He thought that I was beautiful, smart, loving, funny, and compassionate.

And we were getting married.

Then he said he will change me.

He wants to be with me forever, and just wants to know that I don't regret 'giving up' my soul.

Of course, he didn't believe that, even when we went to Italy he didn't think that.

"Um. Hi." I heard one of the former queen bees say.

We all ignored her.

"Hello?"

I sighed.

"You guys, we are here."

We just kept on kissing.

"Ooh. You have muscles!!" I heard Jamie say.

I winced as I heard a chair scrape against the floor, as I turned to watch.

Rosalie was glaring at them, as they sat down in chairs.

"Why. Are. You. Here." I heard her say.

I shrunk into Edward's chest.

I really would have felt bad for them, if they weren't home-breaking, future husband stealing people.

Now that I don't like them though, I just smiled and went to watch the show.

"Well," Tricia said, "Since you are pretty, and we are pretty, we decided we should sit next to you."

They must be stupid.

"I don't see any pretty people in you people." Rosalie snarled. "I see little sluts with fake boobs and chemicals hiding your face."

Jamie and Tricia just stared.

"Yeah." Emmett said. "You wouldn't know real beauty if it came up and bit you in the nose."

Jamie quickly shook herself out of it.

"We aren't fake! And we are prettier than she is!" She said, pointing at me.

I felt my eyes start to prickle.

And then Rosalie came in.

"WHAT THE HELL!! SHE IS MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN YOUR WHOLE ARMY OF BLOND BIMBOS!! SHE IS REAL, SHE IS MY SISTER, AND IF YOU INSULT MY FAMILY ONE MORE TIME I AM GOING TO SNEAK INTO YOUR ROOM AND SUFFOCATE YOU WHEN YOU ARE ASLEEP!! YOU PEOPLE ARE SO BLIND!! THEY ARE SO IN LOVE, THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED IN SEPTEMBER!! AND HE WILL LOVE HER THE REST OF HIS LIFE, SO STOP GOING AFTER MY SISTER!! GO FIND SOME JOCK TO GIVE A BLOW-JOB TO!!" Rosalie yelled.

The whole cafeteria started to laugh.

I hugged Rosalie, tears running down my cheeks in laughter, and surprisingly, she hugged me back.

The blond bimbos burst into tears.

What I saw was amazing. It was like their entire face melted, the cover up, mascara, everything started down their cheeks.

When they stomped out of the cafeteria, not without first getting an eyeful of me and Edward kissing, they looked much less than the façade that they gave everyone who saw them.

You know, the whole slut vibe.

I kissed Edward and laughed.

This is the day when I finally realize that Edward is the most important thing to me ever.

Into eternity.

**The End!**

**Wow, didn't really expect it to be a three shot, but you never know.**

**If you have time, please read my other stories!!**

**Mikes Day: Mike, Tyler, and Eric have a time trying to get Bella to go to Prom with them. When they found a creepy organization, how do you think Edward and Charlie will take it? Expect some funny gun action. Not that guns are funny, but just saying.**

**Vampire to Burn: Song-Fic, I guess. Just modified Picture to Burn to Twilight, at least of what I think Bella should feel if Edward didn't come back and she was a vampire. You can use it if you want for your fic, just PM me or review asking.**

**Four Years of Suffering: Edward left, Bella never jumped. What happens when they meet in Alaska again, four years later? Will Bella let Edward back into her life? One-Shot. A little bit depressing.**

**The Twilight Saga: Parodies of the Twilight Saga. Includes the Can-Can, the Macarena, Bella and James playing Go Fish, and Lots of Le Gasps.**

**Bullets: Series of One-Shots. Has no relation to one another. This story is the one where I've gotten the least reviews from, so please tell me what you think.**

**And my newest one. No More Childhood Innocence: All Human. Bella is bullied, so moves away. Of course she would be bullied by Edward. She moves back, and with a vengeance. What will she do to get her revenge?**

**Read them Please!!**

*****

*

*

*

*

*

*

*  
*

**Lexi.**


End file.
